Hot Springs with the guys? Oh god
by Madmads360
Summary: Haruka and the guys once again go to have another adventure this time Quartet Night want in and so with a little bit of Tsukimia Ringo and a dash of Tomochika they guys and Haruka are set up to a weird vacation at the hot springs. Sequel to Valantine's Day
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first of all can I just say how happy I am to be back?! It's been months since I've done an Uta-pri fic and I'm sorry! But I saw my old story and read reviews and thank you to all of the new reviewers as well as my old ones for the constructive criticism as well as fun reviews you guys are too great! Anyways without further ado how's bout some fiction of the fan?!**

General POV

It's been a few months after Valantine's Day and the guys are still as obsessive-compulsive to Haruka... and here's how it began…..

"She's mine!" Cecil was yelling to Tokiya and Ren,

Our favorite idols were hanging out in the practice room arguing over the angelic faced redhead upstairs in the girl's dorm.

"Oh that explains why she has paid no attention to you…." Ren teased,

"I wouldn't be talking Jinguji, considering the renowned player has had to luck with Haruka at all," Tokiya implied.

"Oh Look who's on first name basis now…" Ren snorted,

The three idols were so involved with their bickering they didn't hear the other four of the seven come in….

"Um…..guys?" Otoya asked cautiously,

"Careful Otoya they'll chew you're freaking arm off if you get to close." Syo joked.

"Says the ankle biting munchkin…." Ren said back.

"REN!" Syo was so hot headed now that you could roast marshmellows.

Ren just laughed as he effortlessly dodged Syo's furious kicks and punches.

"Morons…." Masato said calmly as he went and sat down on the piano chair.

"What's going on?" Asked Natsuki innocently,

"Haruka." The guys answered all at once.

Natsuki smiled and said "Well now I feel stupid assuming that you guys were actually arguing about something different for a change."

It was true it was already late March and the guys still hadn't made much progress in winning Haruka over.

"Hey what are you guys up to now?!" A femine voice asked, they turned to see none other than Tomochika Shibuya standing in the door way in a casual mid sleeve pink dress and red pumps. She blew out an exaggerated sigh and facepalmed.

"Jeez, I leave you here alone for like 5 minutes and you're already clawing at each other's throats like the Serengeti."

"Tell these idiots that Haruka is right for me Tomo-chan!" Cecil yelled pointing to the six guys behind him.

Tomochika once again sighed " Of course it's Haruka again….What does this make like a love octagon?" She said bitterly.

"Yes." The guys answered back.

"One of these days she'll get fed up with this and you'll all suffer from a severe case of 'high heel to the head-ides'"

"She will not!" Syo yelled back at her.

"You guys could use a break…." Tomochika said with a nod.

"Exactly on cue!" Another cute voice came from the door way. They turned to see a really rather cute transvestite standing in the door way in a flashy dress covered in peacock feathers.

"Rin-chan!" Otoya said surprised and also kind of blind by her outfit.

"You guys do need a break sooooo…..! You're all going on vacation!" He yelled the last part out so it echoed through the halls.

"Really What for?" Ren asked curiously while shielding his eyes.

"Teehee, cuz you to are getting stir crazy and it's effecting you're music.

The guys sweatdriopped all thinking 'Of course our music is more important to them than our health'

"Haru-chan will be going to of course!" Ringo added noticing their disappointment, their faces brightened.

"I'll go pack!" Natsuki shouted running out of the room at full speed.

"Natsuki!" Syo yelled chasing after him,

"This will be interesting…." Ren smirked leisurely walking out of the room.

"Perv…." Masato mumbled walking out behind him with a storm cloud over his head.

Tokiya walked out with his usual poker face plastered on,

"W-wait Tokiya!" Otoya yelled trying to catch up to the others.

"Wait you guys!" Ringo called after them, but they had already disappeared to their rooms. "I didn't get to tell them that Quartet Night was going to….." Ringo muttered as she left….

And this is the beginning of how once again Haruka ended up with a major headache a week later.

**Yay what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the long update I've had a very rough time lately, but I'm better now, so first off I'd like to respond to all the comments I got!**

**Koryandrs- Thanks a lot! ^ u ^**

**Cherries3365- Gee, Thank you very much! I'm trying to portray the guys as best I can for this story since my last one was kind of OOC**

**Wholockedgirl11- Daww, thanks I promise there will be lots of blushing…hehehe….I MISSED U GUYS TOO!**

**World- Aww! Thank you very much World, I'm so happy to hear that and I promise I'll make this a good fanfic!**

**Guest- Geez you guys are making me blush! Thank you I am very happy you like it so much!**

**Guest- Wonderful?! No, I doubt that nothing is more wonderful than your guys' reviews, that means a lot to me, so thank you very much!**

**You guys are great thanks for your support and I hope you enjoy this chapter, again sorry for taking so long! **

Tomochika's POV

I ran as fast as a girl could in 6 inch heels, which wasn't very fast, but I had to go see Haruka so we could go pack ASAP. When I reached her room she was playing a beautiful melody on her piano. Her eyes were closed in perfect concentration and her mouth was pursed in a straight line. I stared at her for several moments before she finally came up for air. "Wow, you've been workin' hard haven't you?" I asked leaning over her shoulder,

"Y-yeah" She stammered "I want to make the guys the best music ever!" Her voice was suddenly filled with aspiration and willpower.

"Well that's no problem for you Haruka, you're amazing at this stuff!" I said pumping my fist.

She smiled sweetly,

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" I said rummaging through all the useless junk in my purse (Oh and no, that did not include those lowlifes HEAVENS) I pulled out two tickets for the hot springs and handed one to her. She studied the slim piece of paper like a magical foreign object.

"I thought that the hot springs were more you're style since you like stuff that's earthy and not too busy or loud." I explained.

Another smile quickly lit up her face as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, Tomo-chan!" She said happily as if I had just saved her life, (her social one at least, who knows how long she would've locked herself in her room for.) I hugged her back and quickly pulled her away keeping her at arm's length.

"Okay, okay, don't thank me yet we still have to go shopping!"

Haruka's POV

Me and Tomo-chan arrived at the mall and walked inside. I had gotten over my fear of people so that I could go to the guy's concerts and Tomo-chan used that as an advantage to get me to buy stuff I didn't need…. She dragged me to a cute little boutique first. It was red with mini chandeliers and fitting rooms.

"Okay, Haruka wait right here!" Tomo-chan instructed.

She instantly set to work on digging through clothes racks and shoving random things at me. The first dress she handed me was cute, it was a sleeveless yellow sundress with a bow on the back of the neck that matched my eyes, it had a matching sunflower that went in my hair and peach colored flip-flops. The next outfit was a two piece that consisted of a frilly pink tank top with a small bow on the right sleeve and short jean shorts, this one came with some pink and purple bangles on my left arm with a matching necklace and pink converse sneakers. She gave me a lot of other cute stuff too but I had to put back half of it since they would be no different than just wearing panties…. After buying all the stuff we got (Thank god we had Rin-chan's credit card…) we went to the food court and Tomo-chn ordered hamburgers.

I watched Tomo-chan chomp down fries and chug down a coke and all I was thinking was 'How does she not get fat?' She heaved a sigh,

"Ah, that was good!" She stretched out and then looked at me intensely,

"W-what?" I asked as I nibbled on a curly fry.

"I just don't get how you manage to put up with those guys." She said resting her head in her hand.

"They have good hearts." I explained to her.

"True. But don't you get tired of their constant arguing over you?"

"Hm? No it's fine really I think it's flattering." I said waving my hand dismissively while still trying to conceal my blushing face.

"Really? Ok then but if you ever need someone to take them off your hands then I'd be more than happy to take you up on the offer…" she said raising her eyebrows. My face started to burn.

" T-tomo-chaaan!" I said embarrassed.

She laughed and that started the wonderful adventure I liked to call: Vacation

**Hi sorry this chapter was cut short but I'm very busy and have to get some stuff done and please give me some ideas for the next chapter please. Ok guys love you lots byeeee! ~ Mads**


End file.
